Vampires and Werewolves: A Mage's Story
by Maxwell the Murderer
Summary: This is by a BOY, not a girl. Ok, the summary is this: My two OC's and one of my friend's OC's are Human, Werewolf, and vampire respectively. One problem: They are brothers and sister. What will happen when they meet? Hatred, and chaos.


Mkay, this is basically based off of a vampire/werewolf game I made up a while ago. A mage, Robert, has to deal with finding out his sister's a vamp, and brother's a shape shifter. He has to stop the two from killing each other, all the while trying to find out where his mage powers came from. His sister says it was from his vampire side, brother says werewolf. Later, this will actually be a Twilight fic, with Edward, Bella, and Jake posing as the caring parents. And uncle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the spell names, or the vampire girl. Those are owned by Stephanie Meyer, Square Enix, and one of my best friends, respectively.

Alright, so then, Vampires and Werewolves: A Mage's Story begins!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Siblings.

---------------------------

I was assigned to try and find a werewolf hair, and a vampire fang for my assignment. I sighed. I wondered why I even bothered to do this, anyway. I quickly shook off these thoughts, and started to wonder about the weird birthmark on my arm. It was basically an R, but I always wondered if it meant something. I shook off these thoughts as I found a werewolf and vampire. The vampire was a beautiful girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, but I held no attraction right now. I started building up the energy to make an airball to shoot at the two battlers, when I stopped. I noticed the A mark on the girl's arm, in the shape of an A. It started to faintly glow, as did the mark on my arm. I quickly pulled out the pocketbook I kept with me about vamps, shape shifters, and mages. I went to the birthmarks section quickly, and found a prophecy. It said this:

_Vamps and shape shifters become related, connected through a human mage._

_No one knows when or where, but when these three meet, the marks begin to glow._

_The boy deals with his sister, but hates his brother. The pack comes, and chaos ensures._

_That was all it said. I quickly threw a fireball, and dodged to a different spot, However, I saw the vampires eyes follow me, and saw it get attacked by the werewolf._

"_Watch out!" I cried. I saw the vampire quickly turn around, and appear next to me in the blink of an eye._

"_Who are you, and what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm an apprentice mage, and I have to find something for an assignment. You ain't getting any more til you tell me who you are!"_

"_Fine. My name is Ava, and I was sent here to find and kill a werewolf." After this, I opened my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud, ear-piercing howl. It was the werewolf, alive again. I quickly got out my handbook, and shouted:_

"_FIRAGA!" I shot out a gigantic blaze of fire at the werewolf, and remembered we were in a forest. _

"_Crap. YOU IDIOT! VAMPIRES ARE KILLED MY FIRE!"_

"_I studied vampires a while ago! My god, let me think! FREEZE!" The ice was immediately melted by the , fire, and the water put out all the flames._

"_Finally! You idiot! We- wait, what's that on your arm?" Aya asked._

"_What, the R? It's just a birthmark. Hey, why is the A glowing?"_

"_I don't know, but yours is too. Check in that book."_

"_Wait, why is there a glowing M on his?" She did a double take at the werewolf's arm. I was right. There was an R, an A, and an M on our arms. They were all glowing. Suddenly, a beam of light came out of all of our marks, and created a blinding flash of light. I couldn't see anything, for a couple seconds after the flash._

"_I think we're related." Ava broke the silence, which is when I noticed that the werewolf was standing up, in human form._

"_Honestly, I think the bloodsucker is right. There was a legend about this. I forget the details, but I remember something about the two most famous vampires, and the most famous werewolf."_

"_Something in my clan was similar to that."_

"_I always heard from my mentor that my birthmark held some kind of power. I never took it seriously, though." However, after I finished this, M attacked Ava and knocked her out. He transformed into a wolf and snarled at me, and although I didn't speak his language, I got the meaning. His face said, don't move or the bloodsucker dies slowly. I obeyed, simply because I needed to find an opening. I readied my supposed vampire speed, and got ready to move quickly. He turned his back on me, giving me an opening that I needed. I ran right at him, tackled him, and clutched him by the throat._

"_You will do as I say, or I will make sure you die." He nodded, unable to speak. I dropped him, and he went to the bonds and undid them. I got a spell of light ready, in case he tried anything. I put my hand to her chest, (Not like that, he's her sister, and he's also not a pervert!) and muttered, "Cure." I quickly got everything ready, for I noticed her eyes were beginning to turn black instead of a golden brown, which I knew meant she was hungry, and she would feed off someone without a second thought. I heard the sounds or leaves crunching on the ground, which I took as a sign that the shape shifter was running away. _

"_FREEZARGA!" This made everything but me, and Ava, frozen. I went to where the person was encased in ice. I quickly broke out, and formed an ice barrier of spikes about him, so he couldn't get out._

"_Now, you are going to answer my every question, understand?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Alright, this is my first try at a Twilight fic, so RnR to help me with my writing. Also, if you like this story, RnRing makes me update and write a little faster. (Not so subtle hint there.) Go ahead, hit that little button! It won't be the end of any thing, except the end of something bad! Me not getting reviews! Wouldn't that be nice?_


End file.
